1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for video/audio recording, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for video/audio recording where input data containing at least one of video data and audio data is recorded on a recording medium in a file-by-file manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, magnetic tape has often been used as a recording medium for recording moving pictures. Magnetic tape media are inexpensive, making it possible to store a large amount of information at a relatively low cost. However, before a user can reproduce moving picture data which is recorded on a magnetic tape medium, it is often necessary to locate the beginning of the desired moving picture data by either rewinding or fast-forwarding the tape, which can be cumbersome and time-consuming.
Accordingly, in recent years, disk media have begun to replace magnetic tape media as alternative recording media for recording moving pictures. Typical examples of such disk media are: DVDs, hard disks, MDs (mini discs), etc., on which digitized moving picture data is recorded. Such a recording medium includes a file system to enable moving picture data to be recorded in a file-by-file manner. In general, one “shot” (which corresponds to the duration from the beginning of video recording until the end of the video recording) is recorded in the form of one moving picture file.
Thus, the use of a disk medium as a recording medium allows a user to reproduce desired moving picture data by simply selecting a moving picture file. As a result, the time and trouble for locating any desired moving picture data are effectively eliminated.
However, when moving picture data is recorded on a disk medium in a file-by-file manner as described above, a large number of moving picture files may be created on the disk medium as a result of repetitious recording of moving picture data. Since such moving picture files are recorded on the medium in an unorganized manner (i.e., without being classified), it may be difficult to later find a desired moving picture file from among the many moving picture files which are recorded on the recording medium.